


A Promise To Keep

by Khalindora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalindora/pseuds/Khalindora
Summary: Ruud is determined to save his friendship with Cristiano, which he had destroyed so foolishly.





	A Promise To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written & posted back in 2005 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this has never happened!
> 
> Author's Note: Big big thankies to maeglinyedi for the beta.
> 
> Dedicated to leetje & thedevilchicken for your support and inspiration.

The sound of their laughter made him turn his head. As usual Cristiano was sitting next to Eric, and to Ruud it seemed the two were full of mischief tonight. He was studying Cristiano, wondering how he always managed to be so relaxed before such important games. It really was a miracle to him, but so was Cristiano in general.

Cristiano caught his gaze and the laughter turned into a smile. Was Cristiano worried that he might snap at him? Ruud hoped not. He smiled back before he turned his head to look outside the window again.

It had taken Ruud long enough to come to terms with himself and his behaviour towards Cristiano. It had been Ruud’s fault that the friendship between Cristiano and himself had come to an abrupt end. Ruud had been jealous of the fame and popularity Cristiano had gained during and after Euro 2004.

His way to cope with the jealousy had been to treat Cristiano like some worthless piece of shit. Ruud had used every chance he got to be spiteful to Cris. And it had pleased him to see the crushed look on the young Portuguese’s face every time he insulted or criticised him. It was quite clear to Ruud that Cristiano didn’t understand what he had done wrong to be treated this way. And the more Cristiano tried to please him, the angrier Ruud had gotten.

Ruud had wanted to hurt Cristiano, badly. And in the end he had managed to do so. Destroying all the closeness and trust which had existed between them. But not only had Ruud slaughtered their friendship this way, he also had destroyed that wonderful link on the pitch which had started to develop between them.

For some time Ruud had been quite pleased with himself. Until one night when he had discovered how much his vile behaviour had effected Cristiano. Ruud hadn’t wanted to go out that night but Rio had dragged him to this new club. The music there had been too loud for Ruud’s taste and the hot humid air had made him nauseous.

At one point Ruud had gone to the restrooms. He thought his eyes were playing a trick on him when he found Cristiano lying face down and passed out in one of the corners. Ruud was furious. He was torn whether to go over and beat the hell out of the miserable looking heap or ignore Cristiano completely.

It was the kid’s own fault if he could not get a grip on himself, wasn’t it? But some tiny voice in his head kept on nagging him, suggesting that it might be his fault which caused Cristiano to turn to alcohol for oblivion.

“Cris...?” Ruud shook his shoulder trying to get him conscious again. But the only reaction he got from his drunken team mate was a grunt. Sighing, Ruud did what had to be done. He gathered Cristiano in his arms and carried him out of the restrooms.

On his way to the exit, he passed Rio who looked at Cristiano and shook his head.

“That lad needs to be taken care of. Are you going to take him home?”

Ruud nodded. “Yeah, I’ll make sure he does no further damage to himself tonight.”

Cristiano didn’t regain consciousness on the way home, nor did he when Ruud flopped him down on the bed and tucked him in. But when Ruud was about to walk towards the door he heard a faint, “Need you... Ruud.”

He froze in his tracks and turned around. Cristiano still seemed to be asleep but kept on muttering his name. Ruud was thunderstruck. Cristiano calling for him, saying that he needed him? It was too much for him. All of a sudden Ruud felt ashamed of himself and his childish behaviour.

Ruud fled from Cristiano’s apartment as fast as he could. On his way home he tried to gather his thoughts. What devil had ridden him in the first place to treat Cristiano like this? How could he have become what he despised the most? Was there a way to pick up the pieces?

There were so many things running through his mind it was making him dizzy. But one thing he knew for sure. He had to try and regain Cristiano’s trust and friendship.

So the next day, after training, Ruud walked over to Cristiano. He knew that Cris usually didn’t drive to Carrington by himself; he was always looking for a ride.

“Do you need someone to drive you home?” Ruud asked him casually.

Cristiano simply nodded at that, not quite meeting his eyes. Ruud guessed he was bracing himself for another insult. Ruud put his fingers under Cristiano’s chin, raising his head so that he had to look into his eyes.

“Come along then, I’ll drive you home,” Ruud said and smiled at him.

It looked like Cristiano didn’t trust that Ruud had good intentions. He was frozen to the spot and didn’t move.

“I didn’t let you drown in your own puke last night, nor will I throw you out on the highway this time,” he said softly, placing his hand on Cristiano’s shoulder.

Cristiano’s eyes went wide at that and a blush spread across his cheeks. He was gaping at Ruud but the Dutchman just smiled at him.

For the entire ride neither said a word. And when Ruud finally stopped in front of the apartment complex in which Cristiano lived, he broke the silence.

“Do you want me to collect you for tomorrows training session?” Ruud asked, and Cristiano looked at him, surprised.

He nodded, whispered a quiet, “Thank you.” And got out of the car.

Ruud watched him walk towards the entrance of the building. Right before Cristiano stepped through the door he turned around and looked at him. The look Cristiano gave him was a mixture of disbelief and something Ruud could not quite comprehend.

Of course Cristiano seemed very hesitant to believe that Ruud had good intentions. But Ruud didn’t give up and step by step they had gotten closer again.

Close enough that Cristiano had hugged him on his own accord during the Sparta game, not once but twice. And Ruud remembered that having Cris in his arms once again made him happier than scoring all four goals that night.

Still, the biggest surprise for Ruud came that night he had played in the Holland game against Andorra. He had just arrived back at Manchester when his cell rung. Idly he wondered who would call him at such a godforsaken time. And when saw the name on the display he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t dreaming it.

“Cris?” he asked, to make sure it really was him.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m sorry for calling you this late. But I heard that you got injured.” Cristiano’s voice sounded concerned. “How bad is it?”

“Oh!” Ruud was rendered speechless for a moment. “Don’t worry, it’s just a knock. I should be fine for the game on Saturday.”

Cristiano let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“It’s nothing that our dear physio can’t deal with. I’m sure he can’t wait to torture me.” Ruud laughed and then he remembered something. “I heard you scored for Portugal again. Congrats!”

“Yeah, well... thanks.” Ruud could hear Cristiano sigh again. “I just wished I would finally score in the Premiership.”

Ruud had to smile at that. “Well, you aren’t the only one. But don’t worry the goals for us will come, I’m sure of that.”

“I hope you’re right.” Cristiano didn’t sound convinced at all. “Or I might not be able to keep my promise.”

“We just have to believe in ourselves and we should be fine. There is still plenty of time to fulfil your promise to the boss,” he tried to assure him. “Now go to bed, I’ll catch you on Friday for training again.”

“Are you sure you can drive with that hip?” Cris asked.

“Well I don’t steer the wheel with my hip, now do I?” Ruud said.

On the other end Cristiano started to laugh. “No, you don’t.”

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Cristiano went on, “Ruud…”

“Hm?”

“N-n...nothing. Bye.” And with that the call ended abruptly.

It had been quite some time before Ruud fell asleep that night. His sleep deprived body played tricks on him. Or at least that was his explanation for the raging hard-on he had gotten once he had heard Cristiano’s voice.

 

To Ruud’s distress that hadn’t been the only time when his body had betrayed him this way. Lately he seemed to be unable to take his eyes of Cris, be it during training or in the dressing room. The way Cristiano played and moved; his body was mesmerizing. And every time Ruud was standing under the shower with Cris just a couple of feet away, an image came to his mind. Glistening bodies sliding against each other... teasing... stroking... thrusting.

He had stopped counting the times he switched the tap of the shower to cold. And it hadn’t helped at all that Cristiano noticed Ruud staring at him while he was lathering himself up with soap.

Ruud was still pondering his attraction to Cristiano when their bus arrived at Old Trafford. As they got out of the bus Ruud watched Cristiano and Eric bantering on.

“What? What’s wrong with my hair?” Eric called after Cristiano. “Not everyone wants to be the show-off you are.”

“So that’s why you keep on asking me who does my hair, eh?” Cristiano said, smirking at Eric.

“Come one, my hair doesn’t look nearly as bad as...” Eric was looking around frantically, and then pointed at Ruud. “His!”

“Oh Eric, just accept the fact that your hair looks awful. And by the way, don’t insult our first striker; you might regret it one day,” Cristiano said laughing.

They were back to hairstyles. Ruud wondered if they would ever grow up. But he played along as he turned to Eric.

“You know Eric, if I were you I wouldn’t sleep on our next away trip. Someone might shave your precious hair off.” Ruud watched Eric frown at that.

“Seriously, they nearly did that to me when I first came to Manchester,” he said trying to use his most serious voice. As he turned around he gave Cristiano a sly smile and winked at him.

As they reached the dressing room the whole team seemed to be in high spirits. Usually no one spoke a word. Not tonight though. Ruud looked around, Alan was talking to Phil and Rio about something the tabloids had written about him, and Eric seemed to have found another victim he could bother with stuff about his hair.

Ruud wanted to take a shower before he went to see the physio for a massage. To his surprise Cristiano was already in the shower room. And once more Ruud wasn’t able to stop his eyes from roaming over Cristiano’s lithe body.

The young Portuguese had his hands braced against the tiles. Eyes closed, head drooping forward so that his chin touched his chest. Water and remnants of shower gel were running in rivulets over his back and dropping from his buttocks.

He wished he could just walk over to Cristiano, run his hands all over that tanned skin and press his body against that perfect backside. All it would take were two strides and then nothing would separate them.

Right at that moment Cristiano’s head snapped up and he turned to look at him. Cristiano’s eyes seemed to be even darker than usual. Ruud couldn’t read the look Cris gave him, but as Cristiano turned around completely it was quite evident that Ruud wasn’t the only one in the room who was aroused.

Both kept looking at each other, neither saying a word. It felt to Ruud like they were standing there for a millennia just gazing at each other. When he finally got a grip on himself and walked under the shower he heard Cristiano briefly mutter something in Portuguese. He looked over his shoulder but Cristiano had already left the room.

Ruud tried to comprehend what had just happened between them. He felt confused and had no idea what to do. But right now there was nothing he could do anyway. It had to wait until the match had ended. And for heaven’s sake, he needed to concentrate on the game and not worry about Cristiano right now.

During their warm-up Ruud kept glancing at Cristiano. And every time Cristiano’s eyes met his he felt his heart skip a beat. He sighed. He had to set his mind on scoring and stop fantasizing about Cris.

As their boss had predicted and warned them, their French opponents played a fast and hard game. The way it seemed, Lyon didn’t care that they had already qualified for the next Champions League stage; the way they played it looked like they had come to Old Trafford for a win.

Their defenders kept marking Ruud closely, trying to prevent him from scoring. But their defence didn’t look all that good when Gary had a go, and after a lot of kicking and hitting, the ball ended up in the back of the net.

Still, Lyon looked dangerous and after a blunder from Roy they managed to equalize shortly before the first half had ended. Ruud was cursing; Roon hadn’t managed to score from his sheer endless amount of chances. But a pleasant surprise had been Cristiano’s team play. This time he had played for the team, providing crosses and passes instead of trying to be a show-off.

They had to win this game no matter what; no one wanted to go to Istanbul under the pressure of having to win there. It had to be tonight. And with that thought in their minds they walked onto the pitch for the second half.

This time they kept on pressuring Lyon, and after Rio’s superb cross Ruud finally managed to score with a header and gave United the lead again. Ruud felt proud and euphoric; scoring in a Champions League game was always special to him. It also gave him back some of the confidence he so desperately needed.

His team mates kept on patting and hugging him and Ruud looked up to see Cristiano running his way. They embraced briefly, too briefly for Ruud’s liking, but the game had to get going again.

It looked like the team had needed this goal because everyone’s level of performance suddenly rose again. Ruud watched Cristiano do a solo run from their half, fighting and dribbling his way through the opponents and still managing to get a brilliant cross to him. Unfortunately, a French defender was in Ruud’s way but he did something he hadn’t done all season; he applauded Cristiano for such a great effort and skill.

The only drawback for Ruud came after nearly seventy minutes. His calf suddenly started to feel as if it was pricked by thousands of tiny needles. He hadn’t felt any pain before, probably because of his euphoria after scoring. But now every step he took gave him unbearable pain. There was nothing he could do, so Ruud signalled that he needed to be substituted.

As he walked off the pitch the crowd chanted his name and with a pained smile he applauded to them. On the stairs to the dugout he got patted on his back for his performance and goal by the boss. But instead of being proud and happy he was rather worried. For the second time in the space of a week he had been substituted because of an injury.

After his substitution during the Holland game he had immediately followed the physio in to the dressing room. Not this time though. He wanted to see the last remaining 20 minutes of the game. There was enough time after the game for the physio to torture him.

But to his disappointment the last quarter proved to be really quiet and not very exciting. Ruud watched Keano being substituted after he had received a knock. And as the referee blew the final whistle there was relief on everyone’s faces. They had made it into the knock-out stage.

On his way to the dressing room, Cristiano caught up with him. “Your leg, how bad is it?”

“It hurts, but I guess I’ll live,” Ruud tried to assure him with a smile. “You played a great game tonight.”

“Thanks, but if it hadn’t been for you and your goal we would really be in trouble,” Cristiano said.

Ruud patted him on the back. “That’s what I’m here for, to score goals.”

As they reached the dressing room their physio Rob Swire was already waiting for him. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

“About time Mr. Van Nistelrooy. Move your behind on the bench.”

“How about letting me take a shower first?” Ruud asked.

“Alright! But be quick, I want to check out your heel as soon as possible.”

Ruud sighed and made his way towards the showers. Shedding his kit, he turned the taps on and stepped under the hot stream of water. He was so not looking forward to get poked and prodded. All he wanted was to go home, flop down on his couch and check out how the other Champions League teams had done tonight.

He scrubbed the sweat and dirt from his body as fast as possible. And as he turned around to rinse off his backside he caught a glimpse of Cristiano. Cris was still lathering his body with shower gel and was watching him. Ruud’s eyes followed Cristiano’s hands as they slowly moved over his body, spreading shower gel everywhere.

If Ruud didn’t know any better he would have bet that Cristiano was putting on a show for him. But that was a ridiculous thought. Nah, he wouldn’t. As if Cris had read his thoughts his hand started to stroke over his cock and upwards again. Ruud’s eyes snapped up to meet Cris’; the boy was raising an eyebrow at him. What was he playing at?

Cristiano broke their eye contact and let his eyes travel over Ruud’s body. A shiver went through Ruud. He knew that he was in trouble if he didn’t turn around quickly. The last thing he needed now was the taunting of his other team mates should they see him standing there with a hard-on. But before he turned around he looked at Cris one more time, and all he got was a smirk from the Portuguese.

God, had they been alone Ruud would have showed Cristiano what this sort of teasing could result in. Alas, they weren’t, so Ruud cursed, turned around and spent five minutes under the cold water before he fled the showers for his appointment with the physio.

An hour of poking and prodding later, his calf still hurt but Rob was quite sure it was just a simple strain. He had been advised to take it slowly the next couple of days and then he should be fine again.

When Ruud walked back into the dressing room to change he was astonished to see Cristiano casually leaning against the door.

”Need someone to drive you home?” Cristiano asked.

This was getting weirder by the minute. Hadn’t he asked him the same thing not so long ago?

“Since when do you have a car?” Ruud frowned at him.

“I don’t, but you have. And we both know how pleased Rob would be if you go easy on your leg.”

“Well, actually it would be nice to not have to drive tonight,” Ruud confessed, “Though I’m not sure if I want to hand my car over to you.”

“I promise, I will be a good boy and drive very slowly and cautiously,” Cristiano said while putting his right hand over his heart.

“Alright, let’s get going then.” Ruud chuckled, throwing his car keys to Cris.

His team mate kept his promise and their ride was rather uneventful. Though there was an eerie silence between the two. Ruud had actually wanted to bring the shower incident up, but then decided against it. Cristiano had gotten his little revenge and that was it.

As they reached their destination, Ruud broke the silence between them.

“If you like you can come and join me watching the summaries of the other games,” Ruud offered.

For a moment Ruud thought Cristiano would said no and just ask for a cab to get home. Cristiano looked at him and nodded. “Why not.”

They watched the first four summaries and to their disappointment none of them were very spectacular. There was a short break before the last four summaries and Ruud got up.

“Going to see what’s in the fridge,” he said and made his way to the kitchen.

Ruud had no idea what Cristiano preferred so he just called, “Do you want anything in particular? I can offer milk, orange juice, coke and water. ”

He waited but there was no reply, so he called again, “Cris? What do you want to have?”

To his surprise two arms encircled his waist and he could feel a body pressing up against him.

“What I want?” Cristiano whispered in his ear. “I want you.”

Ruud froze. What kind of prank was Cris playing on him now? Cristiano’s hands were stroking slowly over his chest and stomach. A shiver went through Ruud; how many times had he wanted to do exactly the same to Cristiano. Slowly Ruud turned around in Cristiano’s arms.

“What game are you playing, Cris?” Ruud asked, while studying Cristiano closely.

“The game you started. But unlike you I’m not in denial,” Cristiano said harshly. “Have you any idea how much it hurt me, coming back from the Olympics and getting nothing but the cold shoulder from you?”

“I’m sorry, Cris,” Ruud apologized, running a hand through his hair. “I was an idiot.”

“Took you long enough to realize that,” Cristiano agreed.

“Still, that doesn’t explain…” Ruud waved a hand at the two of them. “This situation now.”

“I think it’s quite simple.” Cristiano raised his hand and brushed his fingers over Ruud’s cheek. “You are attracted to me and I’m attracted to you. What more do you need as an explanation?”

Ruud leant into the touch. Cristiano was right, the explanation was as simple as that. But what would become of them should they give into their desire? Had he tried so hard to establish the friendship between the two of them again just to risk it for this?

Some of his concern must have shown on his face because Cristiano shook his head and chuckled.

“Stop thinking, Ruud… just feel.” And with that Cristiano leant forward and brushed his lips softly over Ruud’s.

The touch of their lips was brief, almost hesitant, neither being sure if the other one would yield the desire they felt. But Ruud knew the moment Cristiano’s lips touched his there would be no turning back.

Ruud licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for Cris’ reaction. Snarling, Cristiano grabbed his head, fusing their mouths together once more. This time their kiss was anything but brief and soft. Cristiano’s tongue was plundering his mouth, eager to taste as much as possible. All Ruud could do was moan into the kiss. He couldn’t recall the last time he had been this turned on.

Somehow he should have expected that sort of aggressiveness from Cristiano. Still, it took him by surprise when Cristiano weaved his fingers through his hair, pulling his head back sharply to let his tongue delve even deeper.

Ruud felt his knees weaken under the assault of Cristiano’s talented mouth and tongue. He desperately tried to brace himself against the fridge to gain some sort of footing.

Another groan escaped Ruud’s lips, as Cristiano pressed his body close to his. Feeling his hard cock rub against Cristiano’s through the layer of clothing made Ruud dizzy.

And when Cristiano finally drew back, Ruud was gasping for breath.

“More?” Cris asked him, while his hand found its way between their bodies to stroke over Ruud’s erection.

“God, yes,” Ruud groaned, thrusting his hips into Cristiano’s hand.

Smiling, Cristiano stepped back from him, and Ruud moaned in frustration. Did that lad have to be such a tease? As he watched Cristiano walk over to the kitchen counter and grab the bottle of oil, his cock twitched in anticipation.

Reaching out, Ruud wanted to draw Cristano close again but he only shook his head. Instead, Cris took his hand and led him back into the living room.

The TV was still running, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Cristiano let go of Ruud’s hand and pushed him backwards onto the couch. Ruud was about to complain but his protests were silenced as Cristiano bent over him and ran his tongue across Ruud’s full bottom lip, demanding entry. But as he opened his lips to Cristiano’s silent request, the Portuguese drew back, smirking at him. Ruud felt the sudden urge to strangle him.

Leaning forward again, Cristiano started to place open-mouthed kisses along Ruud’s jaw and neck, flicking his tongue over the throbbing vein. Ruud let his head fall back and arched his hips as he felt Cristiano’s tender kisses turn into soft bites.

“Cris… oh god…” Ruud moaned, clawing at the couch and trying very hard to think of anything but what more Cristiano could do with that talented mouth of his.

As Cristiano leant back, Ruud thought the boy had finally decided to have pity on him. Opening his eyes, Ruud discovered that Cristiano just had gotten rid of his own shirt and that his hands were tugging at Ruud’s. Never having been a very patient person himself, Ruud just grabbed his shirt, drew it swiftly over his head and threw it away.

Placing his hands on Ruud’s chest, Cristiano ran his fingers over the newly exposed flesh before letting his mouth join his fingers. Cristiano’s teeth nipped and sucked roughly on one of Ruud’s nipples, which earned him another groan from the Dutchman.

While Cristiano’s tongue kept on flicking over Ruud’s erect nipple, his hands had found their way to Ruud’s jeans and were unbuttoning them slowly. Every time Ruud felt Cristiano’s hands brush accidentally over his erection while undoing a button, his cock twitched and he bucked his hips for more friction.

Finally, Cristiano managed to undo all the buttons and Ruud raised his hips to help him get rid of the offending garment. In one swift move Cristiano pulled down Ruud’s jeans along with the shorts he wore beneath. Cristiano got up to shed his own remaining clothes, and Ruud felt a shiver of pleasure run through him as he caught sight of Cris’ naked and aroused body.

Leaning down, Cristiano curled a hand around both of their erections, stroking and squeezing them together. The friction their cocks created by rubbing against each other made Ruud cry out. Gods, the lad would kill him if he kept that up.

Droplets of pre-come were starting to leak from their cocks and Cristiano moaned low in his throat, wrapping his hand even tighter around their aligned pricks before letting go completely.

For a moment Ruud thought Cristiano had started with the teasing again, till he felt Cristiano’s tongue flick over the head of his cock, licking away a droplet of pre-come.

“Fuck…” Ruud swore under his breath.

Cristiano lavished the sensitive vein on the underside of Ruud’s cock before letting his teeth scrape over it and sucking Ruud’s cock deeply into his mouth. Ruud wanted to whack himself for thinking the boy to be an innocent in such things. Cris had definitely done this before more than once.

Ruud opened his eyes and met Cristiano’s gaze. It nearly proved to be too much for the striker as he watched his cock slide between Cristiano’s wet lips. With a loud moan he squeezed his eyes shut but couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up into Cristiano’s hot and wet mouth.

As if the feeling of Cris’ wicked tongue and mouth on his prick wasn't enough, the Portuguese’s hands had found a different task.

“Gods… don’t...” Ruud rasped, as he felt one of Cristiano’s hands fondle his sac while the other brushed slightly over his entrance.

“Cris…” Ruud warned him, reaching out with his hand and trying to push Cristiano off, but the Portuguese would have none of that. He sucked on Ruud’s cock even harder and let him feel his teeth.

That was all it took. Ruud shuddered violently, crying out Cristiano’s name and spurting his release down Cristiano’s willing throat.

When he opened his eyes again, Cristiano was still kneeling between his legs, head cocked to the side and smiling brightly.

“You are beautiful when you come,” Cristiano told him, running his hands over Ruud’s thighs.

Ruud raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he took Cristano’s hand and interlaced it with his, drawing him close. Their mouths met in a soft but deep kiss and it was strange but not unpleasant for Ruud to taste his own come on Cristiano’s tongue.

When their lips parted again, Ruud wanted to reach for Cristiano’s cock but Cris’ evaded his move.

”No, not like that,” Cristiano said, shaking his head. Raising the bottle of oil, a devilish smile spread on his lips. “Turn around, Ruud.”

He hesitated for a moment and looked into Cristiano’s eyes.

“Trust me,” Cris whispered.

Ruud turned around slowly on the couch and exposed himself to Cristiano. The brief feelings of anxiety vanished as he felt Cristiano’s hands running up and down his naked back. He heard Cristiano open the bottle of oil, and a second later felt a trickle of it run down between his buttocks, followed by a slick finger probing his entrance.

Cristiano took his time preparing Ruud thoroughly, letting his fingers brush over Ruud’s prostate ever so often. Moaning and squirming under Cristiano’s talented fingers, Ruud knew he was more than ready.

“Just fuck me, Cris,” Ruud pleaded, spreading his legs even more and bracing himself against the couch.

A second later Ruud felt Cristiano’s cock pressing against his entrance and sliding in slowly. Ruud pushed his hips back, eager for more, and Cristiano gave him more, pushing in all the way.

“Fuck… Cris… so full… gods…” Ruud groaned and tried to move his hips in time with Cristiano’s thrusts.

Leaning forward, Cristiano covered Ruud’s back with his body, burying his face in Ruud’s neck and slowly thrusting into him.

When Ruud started to plead for harder and deeper thrusts, Cristiano complied while wrapping his hand around Ruud’s cock to stroke him in time with his hips.

Ruud thought he would surely go insane. It was heaven and hell at once and Ruud couldn’t stop crying out as Cristiano kept on hitting his prostate when he entered him over and over again.

He knew Cristiano was close as he felt his lovers harsh breaths turn into a constant stream of moaning and his thrusts started to become erratic.

When Cristiano reached his climax, he squeezed Ruud’s cock and bit down on the Dutchman’s neck… hard. For the second time that night Ruud couldn’t hold back any longer and moaned Cristiano’s name as he spurted his hot semen over the Portuguese’s hand.

Unable to hold their combined weight up, Ruud slumped forward and found himself in a very uncomfortable position. Half on the couch and half on the floor with Cristiano still buried inside of him.

“Cris?” He groaned, trying to get up but failing. “Move!”

Cristiano muttered something in Portuguese and rolled off him, allowing Ruud to stand up. This time it was Ruud who took Cristiano’s hand and lead him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Crawling under the sheets and trying to get warm, Cristiano snuggled up to Ruud.

“Mine,” Cristiano said sleepily as his fingers brushed over the mark on Ruud’s neck.

Ruud nodded. “Yes, yours.”

“I don’t want to think about tomorrow, Ruud.” Cristiano’s voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Nothing will change, Cris,” Ruud said holding Cristiano even closer. “I promise.”

Ruud watched Cristiano close his eyes and drift of to sleep. He placed a soft kiss on Cris’ forehead and hoped that he would be able to keep this promise.


End file.
